An inkjet printing system, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection system, may include a printhead, an ink supply which supplies liquid ink to the printhead, and an electronic controller which controls the printhead. The printhead, as one embodiment of a fluid ejection device, ejects drops of ink through a plurality of nozzles or orifices and toward a print medium, such as a sheet of paper, so as to print onto the print medium. Typically, the orifices are arranged in one or more columns or arrays such that properly sequenced ejection of ink from the orifices causes characters or other images to be printed upon the print medium as the printhead and the print medium are moved relative to each other.
One type of printhead includes a piezo-actuated printhead. The piezo-actuated printhead includes a substrate defining a fluid chamber, a flexible membrane supported by the substrate over the fluid chamber, and an actuator provided on the flexible membrane. In one arrangement, the actuator includes a piezoelectric material which deforms when an electrical voltage is applied. As such, when the piezoelectric material deforms, the flexible membrane deflects thereby causing ejection of fluid from the fluid chamber and through an orifice communicated with the fluid chamber. Fabrication and operation of such printheads present various challenges. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.